Lament of Love
by 13th Hell
Summary: Sensasi itu sangat ia inginkan, namun ia masih ragu akan perasaannya. benarkah ini cinta? fanfic ini didedikasikan buat req temen saya Akkuma Angel. Warning! BL (Boy Love), Yaoi mungkin judul ama summary ga nyambung. entah lah ga jago bikin summary. DLDR, mind? RnR please!


**Lament of Love**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

Semilir angin bertiup, membuat surai _crimson_-nya menari-nari bagai riak ombak pantai siang itu. Menopang tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya kebelakang, ia nikmati hembusan angin laut menerpa kulit seputih lily tanpa noda miliknya. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris _ruby-gold_ miliknya, telinganya terpasang menikmati alunan deburan ombak terpecah menyentuh bibir pantai. Matahari yang menyengat tak ia pedulikan. Toh, ia kini duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang cukup rindang, sehingga sinar mentari cukup tertamengi oleh jari-jari daun kelapa yang rapat.

Ia merilekskan pikirannya dari kegiatan yang seharusnya ia lakukan hari ini. _Well_, kabur mungkin lebih tepat untuk mendefinisikan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sekalipun begitu ia tak peduli. Ia tak suka tempat itu, belajar mendirikan perusahaan katanya? _Bulshit_! Yang ia tahu justru ayahnya semakin menekannya dan mengambil kebebasannya. Mungkin memang benar ia akan mewarisi perusahaan itu, mengingat ialah satu-satunya anak dalam keluarga mereka. Namun seharusnya ayahnya juga mengerti, satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai adalah bermain basket. Setidaknya hanya di masa-masa sekolahnya saja biarkan ia memilih apa yang ia mau. Toh, ia juga sadar, setelah lulus SMU ia akan kembali menjadi pion ayahnya dalam menentukan masa depannya. Tak perlu takut, ia tak akan kabur, karena ia juga sadar ia tak akan bisa lari dari jerat diktaktor keluarganya.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Membuka sedikit kelopak matanya ia menatap bentangan langit biru berhias burung-burng pantai yang terbang bebas. Sejenak ia berpikir, seandainya ia bisa bebas seperti burung-burung itu. Namun hanya senyuman miris yang ia sunggingkan. Berandai-andai bukanlah gayanya, entah kenapa ia jadi begitu mendramatrisir. Bodoh, rutuknya.

Kembali ia pejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya ia menyesal menyetujui pelatihnya untuk libur latihan dan tidak mengadakan _training camp_. Padahal itulah satu-satunya cara agar ia lolos dari jeratan paksaan yang merengut kebebasannya. Well, mungkin kelihatannya ia hanya kabur, tapi kenyataannya berlatih keras adalah satu-satunya cara bagi timnya untuk terus menang dan ia tahu ia benar, semua orang tahu itu. Jadi intinya ia bukan sekedar kabur, ia melakukan itu semua demi timnya, demi kemenangan. Sambil menyelam minum air. Tak ada yang dirugikan.

Senyuman kembali terukir diwajah _bishonen_-nya, kali ini senyum sungguhan atau lebih mirip seriangaian. Ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, namun ia tak melihat langit biru melainkan helaian surai biru dan bulir besar _saphire_ mentapnya datar. Ia pun terlonjak kaget membuat kepalanya terbentur pada orang yang menghalangi pandangannya tadi. Ya, seseorang tadi sedang menatapnya.

* * *

"Tetsuya, sedang apa kau?" masih mengusap dahinya ia bertanya. Sedang orang yang ditanya sedang berjongkok gemetar sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"Akashi-kun sakit." Ucapnya datar dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, sangat tidak meyakinkan ia kesakitan.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi menghiraukan keluhan pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

"Aku sedang mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan, kemudian melihat Akashi-kun yang sedang duduk aku pun berinisiatif menyapamu, tapi karena Akashi-kun sedang tidur jadi aku hanya melihat wajah Akashi-kun saja. Ternyata Akashi-kun jika sedang tidur normal, tidak menakutkan." Jelasnya blak-blakan seperti biasa, Akashi hanya diam biasa dengan komentar terus terang pemuda pencinta _milkshake_ itu. namun sadar dengan apa yang dibawa Tetsuya, ia meggeser tempatnya duduk.

"Ah! Maaf Akashi-kun! Aku lupa kau takut dengan anjing." Ucapnya setelah sadar dengan sikap Akashi.

"Aku tidak takut, Tetsuya. Aku hanya buruk jika berhadapan dengan mereka." Koreksinya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pura-pura paham. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Akashi, Nigou dibiarkannya duduk di ssisi lain. Dia masih ingin anjingnya hidup menemaninya lagi pula. Sejenak mereka hanya menikmati semilir anging laut, sampai Kuroko bertanya memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Akashi-kun sendiri sedang apa di sini? Biasanya kau selalu sibuk jika libur musim panas?"

"Tidak ada _training camp_ kali ini, entah kenapa pelatih tidak melakukannya."

"Hemm, Rakuzan memang kuat. Jadi mungkin tidak ada latihan tambahan juga tidak apa-apa. Walau begitu aku yakin akan merubah presepsi itu, karena aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ucapan yang datar namun penuh ambisi Kuroko, cukup membuat Akashi tersenyum.

"Cobalah," ucapnya. "Aku tak pernah meremehkanmu, Tetsuya. meski tak ada _training camp_ kali ini kami tetap akan berlatih keras, dan aku akan menunggumu mencoba mengalahkan ku. kau tahu kau tak akan bisa merubah jalan pikiran ku, aku selalu menang, Tetsuya dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya."

"Ya, aku pasti akan mencobanya. Tidak, aku pasti akan menang Akashi-kun dan aku pasti bisa merubahmu." Lagi, meski intonasi suaranya datar, Akashi tahu Kuroko serius. Dia pun hanya tersenyum, mantan timnya satu ini memang selalu menunjukan hal menarik baginya itulah sebabnya ia menyukainya. Tunggu! Sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan wajahnya pun memerah.

"Eh? Akashi-kun, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah." Kuroko bingung dengan perubahan warna di wajah mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku hanya kepanasan." Jawabnya, mengalihkan pandangan sambil mencoba menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya.

* * *

Mereka kembali diam, hanya bunyi desiran ombak yang terdengar. Sejenak mereka hanya menikmati musik yang diciptakan alam. Tenang, menyejukan. Namun Akashi sedikit terkejut saat merasakan helaian rambut menyentuh lembut pipinya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda sebiru langit yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu kini sudah mendekatkan posisi duduknya. Bahkan tanpa segan ia justru tertidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Akashi. Marah? tidak. Akashi justru terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memacu tak beraturan. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan panas. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Pertanyaan pertama dalam benaknya.

Pupil _heterechrome_ miliknya melirik takut-takut, memperhatikan seluk-beluk setiap lekukan pada wajah pemuda manis di sampingnya. Lagi, ia menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. Tetsuya bukan perempuan, ia tak manis. Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang mau dikatakan dirinya manis, bantahnya. Namun wajah Tetsuya memang manis, tak seperti pemuda kebanyakan yang sering ia temui. Matanya tajam, tak mungkin ia salah. Perdebatan kembali dipikirannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Namun ukiran bibir merah jambu milik pemuda yang bersandar dibahunya tak bisa ia pungkiri begitu menggoda. Lagi, ia mencuri pandang ke bibir mungil itu, entah ia terlalu serius atau pikirannya sudah _blank_. Ia kini sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada pemuda itu, melumat lembut bibir _cherry_ yang menggoda. Seakan menjadi candu ia perdalam ciumannya, membuat sang pasangan mengerang kecil.

Saat akhirnya ia terbangun dan sadar apa yang terjadi, reflek ia mendorong pemuda lain itu. Menempelkan tangannya pada bibirnya, setitik airmata muncul di ujung matanya. Ekspresinya penuh dengan ketrkejutan, pupilnya melebar sempurna. Detik kemudian pemuda biru langit itu berlari meninggalkannya. Akashi mematung, ia tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya terjatuh karena dorongan pemuda tadi.

Meremas pasir tempatnya duduk, ia menggeram kesal. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?! Jeritanya dalam hati. Kesal, marah, dan bingung bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan aksinya pada pemuda itu. namun ia tak bisa memungkiri, bibir itu telah menjadi candu baginya. Tapi kejadian setelahnya membuat dadanya terasa nyilu seperti di tujam ribuan pisau. Ia telah membuat pemuda itu menangis, ia menyakitinya.

Lembayung senja menghiasi panaroma di pantai sore itu. Akashi masih membeku pada posisinya, ia tak mungkin pulang. Jika ia pulang maka tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada pemuda beriris _aquamarine_ itu. ia akan kembali ke Kyoto, kenyataanya ia di Tokyo hanya untuk menghadiri rapat yang di atur ayahnya walau akhirnya ia justru kabur. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan aksinya juga perasaannya. Perasaannya? ia bingung, ia tak yakin akan perasaannya, apa yang ia rasa? Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Benarkah ini yang disebut cinta? Ia ragu.

Menghela nafas, ia akhirnya berdiri. Membersihkan sisa pasir pada pakaiannya, ia kemudian berjalan yang berakhir dengan berlari menuju rumah pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu. Persetan dengan apa yang ia rasa, ia tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutan itu lagi, ia tak ingin menyakiti pemuda itu lagi. Apapun itu, ia lebih baik yang tersakiti. Toh, ia hanya perlu mengatakan sejujurnya tentang kejadian tadi. Ekstrim memang. Namun bukankah itu memang dirinya, dirinya memang selalu dikenal karena ekstrim bukan?

* * *

Ia sampai di depan rumah Kuroko, menekan tombol bel berkali-kali agar sang pemilik cepat membukakan pintunya. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda yang kini telah membuka pintu itu. Ekspreksi kaget tersemat di wajahnya manakala melihat tamunya adalah orang yang tadi siang mengambil _frist kiss_-nya. Sadar akan hal itu, ia mencoba menutup pintu itu kembali meski akhirnya aksinya tertahan.

Akashi menahan pintu, mandorongnya dengan kekuatan yang tak seimbang kemudian masuk setelah membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Ia memeluk pemuda itu erat, tak ia pedulikan berontakan pemuda yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu atau anjing yang menyalak karena merasa pemiliknya tak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini pada majikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucapnya tepat pada indra pendengaran pemuda yang memberontak dipelukannya. "Aku tahu tindakanku tadi menyakitimu, namun itu yang ku rasakan, Tetsuya. Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyukaimu." Jelasnya, Kuroko diam. Ia tak lagi memberontak, ia terlalu syok dengan pernyataan Akashi. Sedang Akashi kini melepaskan pelukannya dan tertunduk.

"Aku telah mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau tak menganggapku lebih dari sekedar kapten. Bahkan mungkin kau membenciku." Jeda ia tertawa miris. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sejujurnya. Mengenai penolakanmu, aku akan menerimanya. Maaf mengganggumu."

Membalikan tubuhnya ia melangkah pergi. Sakit, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tahu ia akan merasa sakit, tapi ini lebih baik dibanding melihat orang yang ia cintai tersakiti bukan? Tidak, ia salah. Ia tak rela, ia ingin Kuroko jadi miliknya. Ia ingin merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya saat melihat senyuman yang jarang sekali pemuda itu buat. ia ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Menikmati aroma vanila yang menyerbakan indra penciumannya. Ah, andai ia bisa merasakannya lagi. Pikiran Akashi terbuyar, saat pinggangnya terlingkar oleh tangan seputih porselin yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Suara lembut itu kembali membuatnya terkejut. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya setelah mengendurkan eratan pelukan pemuda lain itu.

Rona merah telah menginvasi wajah pemuda itu, ekspresi datar yang selalu terpasang kini berubah menjadi ekspresi lembut yang tak pernah ia tampilkan. Akashi terpaku. Detik kemudian ia pun memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai biru langit lembut milik pemuda itu. menciumi aroma vanilla yang menyerbakan indra penciumannya. Dadanya tak lagi sakit, yang ada justru kebahagiaan yang melingkupi setiap sudut hatinya.

Sinar purnama musim panas pun menjadi saksi persatuan mereka.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: fic ini didedikasikan untuk temen aye Akkuma Angel. Gue minta maaf banget, kalo jadinya alay, sinetron banget atau roman picisan ga mutu dan mainstream. Dan endingnya gaje pula, keabisan ide. Demi Titan… gue ga bakat bikin romance.. (pundung di pojokan) TwT.**


End file.
